epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Loygansono55 VS Meatholl 2
WARNING: THIS BATTLE IS LONG. AND MAY BE TOO EPIC FOR YOU TO HANDLE. IF YOU DO NOT TURN BACK NOW, YOU MAY BE SORRY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. In a rematch, Loygansono55 battles Meatholl, to see who really deserves the rapping crown. ).]] Cast Loygansono55 as Himself Bio I don't need to tell you shit about me, but I'm nice, so just for you, bitches. I'm a scrawny Scottish nerd, and I sound like a girl most of the time. I pass my time by playing those confounded vid-ee-oh game contraptions and sleeping, further distancing myself from the frightening abyss known as..."society" *shudder*. I am riddled with mental conditions which tend to-WHY ARE YOU STARING...? Make it stop....heheheheh...make it go away...AAAARRRGGGHHH-hinder my ability to grasp life in a suitable manner. Speaking of life, mine sucks. Also, anus. Yes. Meatholl as Himself Bio Hello, peasants, it's me: Meatholl. I was raised by dinosaurs, until one day they turned against me. I killed them all with my godly powers; that was 65 million years ago. After that, I just tried my best to make animals as smart as me. I thought it finally worked with the Ape, but I failed, because you're all dense, peasant. I am handsome, fabulous, funny, smart, and very logical. I am the ruler of mankind, they just don't know it yet, and also, I'm 100% sure Justin Bieber caused 9/11. Lyrics EEEEEPIC! RRRAAAAAP! BATTLES............... OF HISTORY! LOOOYGANSOOONO55! VERSUS! MEEEAAAATHOOOLLL! BEGIN! 'Loygansono55' Oh, a funny guy? That's right, your rhymes are unbelievably laughable, This battle will ultimately decide which of us if more affable, If you really think it's on your side, no wonder it's referred to as “dumb luck”, I demolished you once before, so take whatever Dutch pride you have left, and fuck, Off, I've had enough, time to get rough, just like you wanking, you primitive ape, How can you expect an intimate relationship, when all you think about is rape? Now, I realise your English may not be the best in the world, because you're Dutch, But when you make as many errors as you do, hurrrrr, retard much? Assume the position! Stop giving me cheek, and start spreading yours wide, We're playing by this admin's rules now, so bitch, you best abide! 'Meatholl' Thought you learned your lesson, but oh well, it's round 2 versus a God, You're still a poor excuse for a human being, while I'm Lord J*rn Humpalot, I'll go HAM on your ass, Baz, because after all, Ham is a kind of Meat, Add some spicy disses to these tasteful raps, and then serve you your defeat, You watch MLP, I'll make you R.I.P., so calm down, you hyperactive chimp, We all hate you, even Fluttershy, you're just a scared ass fucking wimp, I'm gonna Amster-ram your ass with rhymes full of Orange flavour, Call it my Golden Age, cause my victory will be in everyone's favour, Autistic shit, you'll get amnesia when I'll claim you like you're Indonesia, The Dutch rule like no other, motherfucker, beat you into anesthesia! 'Loygansono55' You think you're immune to my kicking abilities, but you've got no resistance, When you're the one always coming to me with English problems for assistance! 'Meatholl' Don't complain, not like you're giving me any help, shithead, no wonder you're an AS Patient, Go out, see the world, social interaction, don't sit there fapping in the basement! 'Loygansono55' I may lack contact with the social world, but all you touch is your own sausage, So just retreat beneath your bridge, you troll, and submit to my bossage! 'Meatholl' Lacking contact is being mild, and sure, I masturbate more than the average individual, You complete useless imbecile, it looks traditional for you to act so unforgivable! 'Loygansono55' Me, useless? Hilarious, when everybody looks at you with scorn, J*rn, Seriously, without me, you'd be solitary, abandoned and forlorn! 'Meatholl' Oh really, I need you? Arrogant fucker, it's not like you're begging me to stay, But oh wait it is though, so just keep lying, bitch, for me this is child's play! 'Loygansono55' Fine, leave if you want, at least you'll stop shoving your troubles down my throat, Meatholly shit! When you get aroused, your hornier than a goat! 'Meatholl' Your rhymes are simplistic, unrealistic, and narcissistic, no need to be optimistic, You're too autistic to be artistic, stop being antagonistic, kill you like I'm sadistic! 'Loygansono55' You may be Meat, but not the tasty kind, more like SPAM, I'll make you disappear with a poof, you poof, alaka-fucking-zam, Your obliteration in this battle is going to go down in history, With these sick disses I'm dealing, your death cause'll be no mystery, You ripped off my seasons, next you'll be recycling insults, like a bitch, I'm not a Meatholl fan, but you're ''the fucktoid in the abyss, I'll straighten you up, you bent motherfucker, say Bi-Bi to your sexuality, Nigga pls, your victory doesn't exist in any alternate reality, I may watch ponies, but you should watch your weight and your tongue, not children stripping, Diarrhoea you're sipping, don't give me that bad-lipping, you're tripping, tables you'll be flipping, a new asshole I'm ripping! 'Meatholl' Go watch some Pony Hentai, suck Hawk's cock, you're his bitch, what a disgrace, Stop abusing powers and learn manners, let me put this phaggot in his place, Stick that bagpipe up your Scottish ass, and blow on something else, my willy, Talking about Willies, you're like the one in the Simpson's, you freaking hillbilly, This particular superior sucked some big cock, and now he's an administrator, Good job wannabe dictator, ga weg met je kut kop, put that in an translator. Fuck off, I'm God, the creator, I'm greater, you need to be wiped with toilet paper, Stupid cunt, use your calculator, I'm winning, so see ya fucking later, alligator, I'll drop you, you drop-out, I'll sue your pathetic ass for the raping of sane minds, You spastic ant, I'll stamp on you, turn around, cause I know you like it from behind! 'Loygansono55' I may have dropped out of school, but I'm the one with more intelligence, My existence actually has meaning, while yours is full of irrelevance! 'Meatholl' Intelligence you say? Well bring it in, because challenging me wasn't very bright, And your "meaningful" existence will be exterminated by the end of this fight! 'Loygansono55' While you masturbate, I'll eradicate you, strangulate, and elongate your suffering, I'll complicate, illuminate, and derogate you, all while your porn is buffering! 'Meatholl' My porn doesn't buffer, I have good connection, unlike you, but stop hatin' Cause you'll be losing another connection, your head and body, cause I'll be decapitating! 'Loygansono55' You'll decapitate me? Well, I'll dismember you, drink up your blood like wine, You may say that I'm NightHawk's bitch, that's funny, when you're mine! 'Meatholl' You're way too young to drink, Barry, so just go play with your Hot Wheels, Spit out whatever you got, ya dickwad, then explain to me how losing feels! 'Loygansono55' I don't play with wheels, you fag, but I'm certainly hot, and I've surely won, Cause I'm a supernova bringing about your Armageddon! 'Meatholl' Armageddon, that's right, time to slay this beast and throw him in a pit, You just sealed your fate, fool, and that's something even you have to admit! 'Loygansono55' You like the taste of penis? Well then, here's some food for thought: If nobody wants to make love to you, why do you call yourself Lord Humpalot? I'm the one getting pleasure after telling this three-toed prick he'll Nether win, Especially not when you're the embodiment of all seven deadly sins, I'm mature, you're rudimentary, be on your best behaviour, You may think that you're a God, but I am time and space's saviour, I ain't your friend, is Meatholl sad? Time for the Pope Sloth to retire, Raised by dinosaurs, I'm the one who made the extinction transpire, Everybody'll gather round, my omnipotence'll fry you on a barbecue, You think I power abuse? Affirmative, I've just finished abusing you! 'Meatholl''' I bet your Final Fantasy is to beat me, too bad, ya nerd, cause that won't happen, I'll Super Smash your weak Kingdom Heart, and be home in time for fappin', I won't walk a mile in your shoes, cause like you said, I won't understand, How to be a cross between a mutilated ape, and a visible fart, cause not even you can, Yet that's exactly what you are, and you're way worse, you pedo in a minivan, Only positive thing about you is your HIV status, and you've got zero attention span, Barry, better start power abusing, because it's me who's on the rapping throne, And go to the doctor, I'm sure my disses caused you to lose more chromosomes, That said, It wasn't a pleasure meeting you, your weak-ass rhymes left me wanted to cry, I'm happy that this cunt finally has shut his mouth, you are the Weakest Link, goodbye! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTORY! Who won the rematch? Loygansono55 Meatholl Category:Blog posts